


everything you do has an impact

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four people who impacted Makoto during high school and the one who impacted him from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything you do has an impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarisms/gifts).



The moment he realized how important meeting Ama-Sensei was happened to be when he was struggling about how to help Haru.

Makoto had been the last one at the pool that evening. It was only a few days until summer break and he wanted to get some last minute swimming done. Haru had declined the offer, which worried Makoto. If Haru did not want to swim there was something wrong.

He was not the only one to notice it either but even Makoto did not know how to help Haru.

"It's getting late, Makoto. Shouldn't you be heading home?"

If there was one thing Makoto hated, it was someone sneaking up on him. He bit down on his bottom lip in order to stifle a shriek and slowly climbed out of the pool.

"I was just about to leave, Sensei. I needed some more practice."

She pursed her lips and Makoto froze. Did she see right through his comment?

"Remember Makoto, the most important thing to do is never give up," Ama-chan explained in that voice she took when using a profound quote. "Haruka will come around in time. You just have to keep believing and continue to support himin your friendship and on the team."

Makoto nodded firmly. "Thank you, Sensei."

He did not know it at that time but that piece of advice pushed Makoto to keep trying-- even after their fight.

Ama-chan was a profound individual indeed and her unique type of profoundness made Makoto grateful to have met her.

~*~

Matsouka Gou was another profound person but in an entirely different way from Ama-chan. She was always pushing the team and making sure, they were doing their very best.

After graduation, Makoto realized just how much he was going to miss her. There was not a special moment here Makoto realized this; rather it was a gradual feeling.

"It's up to you to keep Rei and Nagisa in line. I know it won't be easy but I'm a phone call away if you need me."

"Oi, Mako-chan! That isn't nice!" Nagisa cried

Rei frowned and pushed up his glasses with his pointer finger. "Makoto-sempai I think Nagisa-kun is the only one who needs to be kept in line."

“Don’t be mean, Rei-chan!”

Makoto blinked and could not help but chuckle as the two began to get into an “argument”. “Like I said, it’s up to you to keep them in line, Gou.”

She sniffed and nodded firmly. “I will Makoto-sempai,” she whispered, the tears threatening to start spilling down her cheeks. “You need to keep looking after them until you and Haruka-sempai leave, though!”

There was no doubt that with Gou looking after them, Rei and Nagisa were going to fine. The two of them really could not be in better hands.

~*~

Yamazaki was someone Makoto never thought would make such an impression of him. It was nothing against the other swimmer but they had not interacted much (or at all) outside swimming competitions until a few days before Rin had whisked Haru off to Australia. Still, Makoto had always thought him admirable for continuing to swim and pushing on—despite the injury.

He had gone to Samezuka to talk to Rin and bumped into Sousuke as he was entering the dormitory. The other teenager regarded him coolly before nodding towards the dorms.

“Rin’s in the dorm, Tachibana. He was expecting you.”

“Thank you, Yamazaki.”

Makoto walked past Sousuke, intending to go into the dorms but then he called his name. He stopped and turned towards Sousuke. 

“Tachibana, if anyone can get through to Nanase its Rin.”

It was similar to what happened with Ama Sensei. The sentence was not anything profound but to Makoto it meant a whole lot. He had been worried about Haru since they entered their third year. If anyone could get through to Haru, it was indeed Rin.

Makoto had recognized this fact a long time ago.

“Thank you, Yamazaki.”

Sousuke nodded. “It’s nothing you have to thank me for, Tachibana. You’re a good friend.”

The same could be said for Sousuke.

~*~

  
The one who had the most obvious impact was Goro and it started from when Makoto was just a child to even after he graduated from Iwatobi High. He brought them all together as a team and gave Makoto a purpose.

From working at the renovated Iwatobi Swimming Club, he realized how much he enjoyed working with the kids and teaching them. It gave Makoto a direction but the biggest thing Goro did for him was introducing lifelong friendships.

After graduation, Goro invited them all to the Iwatobi Swimming Club but pulled Makoto aside. He looked caught up in emotion and close to tears. Makoto was caught off guard though managed to smile.

“I just wanted to say good luck in Tokyo, Makoto. You’re going to do great and so will Haruka with your help, of course.” Goro said the last part with a smile and the small glimmer of tears in his eyes.

“Thank you—“

Makoto could not get any other words out when Nagisa barred towards them.

“Mako-chan you have to get in the pool! It’s going to be one of our last times swimming together!”

“Go on,” Goro said as he nodded towards Nagisa.

There was no way you could ever ignore Nagisa—even if you tried.

~*~

Makoto knew the one who had the biggest impact on his life had to be Haru. This went well past affecting him in high school. Haru had been there since they were children and even after they moved to Tokyo, this continued to be true.

There were a few times when Haru even talked about the impact Makoto had on him. This often went unsaid but Makoto had learned long ago to read Haru’s emotions.

“Haru,” Makoto said with a smile, his hand reaching out to help Haru out of the tub. It was a normal morning before Makoto had to get to class.

Haru nodded and quickly took Makoto’s hand.

They would go into Haru’s tiny kitchen to have some mackerel for breakfast but that was fine with Makoto. He would not have it any other way.


End file.
